1. Field of the Invention
A motorcycle headlight assembly having a ball and socket joint and adjustable positioning arms between the headlight and the mounting frame enables fine adjustment of the headlight with multiple degrees of freedom, and a stable, robust mounting assembly after adjustment.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally motorcycle headlights are generally rigidly affixed to a mounting frame and cast light in a predetermined, fixed field. Conventional headlight assemblies typically consist of an upper mounting bracket and a lower mounting bracket. The upper mounting bracket may be a ball and socket type of joint. The lower mounting bracket sometimes incorporates a spring and allows for some vertical adjustment of the headlight. The conventional brackets and the headlight need to be assembled with relatively tight tolerances in order to maintain the predetermined aim of the headlight in accordance with traffic and safety standards, and to ensure that the headlight assembly does not interfere with other components in proximity.
Whether in motion or stationary a rider may have a need to illuminate an area outside of the predetermined headlight field. Conventional headlights do not enable fine adjustment in the direction of the light so an auxiliary light source may be required or a rider may have to proceed without proper illumination.